


Shinji's Offer - Archer's Suspicions

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Shinji's Offer [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Rape, Gen, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Nudity, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has agreed to meet with Shinji to try and resolve their differences. But Shinji has a different sort of agreement in mind, and he'll do anything to get Shirou as an ally...even use his Servant's body as a bartering chip.</p><p>Archer refuses to think of Rider as anything more than a pawn, and he is determined to keep her from hurting Rin. But other enemies threaten them from the outside, and he must decide between the lesser of two evils.</p><p>The first chapter is identical to the other "Shinji's Offer" stories, after which it changes completely. The works are all independent of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The school grounds, so lively during the day, became dark and eerie at dusk. Shirou hesitated at the gate, wondering for the thousandth time if what he was doing was right. Shinji had proven to be untrustworthy in the past, even attacking him and Saber without warning. Yet he was also Shirou‘s friend. They’d known each other for years; he was Sakura’s brother, after all. Shirou couldn’t believe that Shinji had truly become as ruthless and cruel as he appeared. The message he’d sent had been polite, almost pleading, asking for a meeting just so that they could talk things over. Saber and Rin had vehemently opposed this idea, but Shirou had ignored them. He wanted to hear what Shinji had to say for himself.

He walked carefully past the main school buildings, listening hard for the sound of footsteps or anything that would signal the approach of another person. The evening was silent. He shivered slightly, but felt comforted by the presence of Saber nearby; he’d asked her to remain hidden so that Shinji wouldn’t feel threatened. He could tell the request had annoyed her, but she’d reluctantly agreed.

As he reached the archery building he saw a shadowy figure waiting beneath the overhanging roof. A lamp flared into life to reveal Shinji, seemingly alone. The boy stepped forward, a confident grin spreading across his face. “Glad you could make it, Emiya. We have so much to talk about.” Shirou nodded warily. He was surprised and a little disturbed to find Shinji unaccompanied. He’d expected Rider to be with her master, and wondered whether she was hiding nearby just as Saber was, or whether she was out in the city attacking innocent people, as she had been known to do in the past. The thought of it turned his attention back to Shinji, who was walking towards him, palms raised in a gesture of good will. “Now Emiya, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but can’t we put those aside and work together? I need my friends supporting me if I’m going to win this Grail war.”

His innocent expression did not disguise the fact that he still referenced winning the war, not ending it. Shirou felt his heart sink slightly. Shinji’s ambition was strong, and would be hard to overcome. “I want to help you Shinji, really, but the things you’ve done have been truly horrible. Telling Rider to feed off of civilians, trying to attack your schoolmates – it’s sickening, and it’s so unlike you.”

Shinji’s smile faltered a bit, revealing a coldness in his eyes, but he quickly recovered his composure. “If you were to join me, I would never dream of attacking anyone at all. I needed the strength of those weaker people to survive this far; you know how inexperienced I am, how I can’t control magic. It was the only way. But with your help, we can uphold our ideals and win this war together.”

His words rang hollow, and Shirou had trouble believing him. Glancing around once more, he asked carefully, “Where is Rider this evening?”

Shinji smiled crookedly. “Nearby. Where is Saber?”

Shirou looked away. He couldn’t honestly expect Shinji to reveal his Servant’s presence when he himself had concealed Saber’s whereabouts. Shinji’s expression had become calculating. “Friends should be honest and open with one another, shouldn’t they? I’ll show you mine if you’ll show me yours.”

Shirou hesitated, then nodded. “Saber,” he called softly. The swordswoman walked cautiously out from behind a tree where she’d been watching.

“Rider,” Shinji said, and his Servant dropped from the ceiling above him, making Shirou jump. Had she been there the whole time? If so, she’d been close enough to kill him before Saber could arrive. His trust in Shinji lessened even further.

Shinji was speaking again. “I realize that last time we met I proposed an alliance without giving you any incentive. It wasn’t fair to expect you to join me for nothing. But now I have a better offer to make: if you join me, I’ll let you use Rider.”

Shirou glanced at Saber, confused. She seemed uncertain as well but became even edgier, if that was possible. Shirou looked back at Shinji, who’s expression was smug. “Why would I want Rider? I have Saber as my Servant.”

Shinji raised a brow. “Ah yes, of course, I should have known you’d received such service from Saber. No doubt she’s excellent. But Rider has certain talents that make her a unique experience.”

He reached out and put a hand around his Servant’s waist. Rider was staring at the ground, unmoving, almost as though she were embarrassed by Shinji’s actions. The boy’s eyes had not left Shirou’s. “If you join with me, I’ll have her show you everything she can do. You’ll have the complete experience, anytime you want.” He smirked and drew Rider closer to him. “Unless, of course, I’m using her. In which case you’ll have to wait your turn. Or perhaps…we might share her.”

He ran his hand further down her body, caressing her hips. Shirou suddenly felt cold. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he had the sudden urge to slap Shinji. Saber was staring at Rider, who refused to look up. Without warning Shinji shoved his Servant forward, nearly knocking her over. “Go on, Rider. Give him a preview of what he’ll get from you if he joins us.”

Rider didn’t move, and Shinji’s expression darkened. He strode forward, hand raised, and struck her hard across the face. “I told you to show him, Rider. I command you to give yourself to Shirou just as you would to me.”

A book appeared in his hands, command spells gleaming on its cover, and Rider shuddered. Trembling, she reached for her left arm and pulled off her long black glove. Shirou’s confusion turned to shock as she bent over and began to do the same with her stocking, revealing pale limbs that were impossibly beautiful. She’d shifted to her right side and had nearly finished with that glove when Shinji tiptoed up behind her. “Hurry, Rider, you’re keeping us in suspense,” he said gleefully, and sweeping aside her hair he yanked on her collar, choking her, then unbuckled it and let it fall to the ground.

Her body gleamed in the darkness, and each removal of a piece of clothing left her looking more vulnerable. Shirou was mesmerized, but forced himself to look away. He turned towards Saber and was stunned to find her shaking with rage. “That… that bastard,” she hissed. It was obviously taking all of her strength and self-control not to murder Shinji where he stood. “To make her…to force her to do something like that…that vile, that evil – “

Rider had finished with her stocking and now stood clad only in her short black dress. It barely hid her from view, yet Shinji wouldn’t stop there. Still standing behind her, he reached upwards and undid the fastenings at the top of her dress, allowing it to slide downwards and reveal her breasts. Shirou gulped and felt himself start to sweat; she was a goddess, radiantly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. Shinji wrapped his arms around her, running a finger across her breast. “Stunning, isn’t she Emiya?” he gloated, “And you still haven’t seen the best parts!”

He turned towards Rider and asked in a mock innocent voice, “What do you think, Rider? Should we show him everything?” He kissed her neck and Rider inhaled sharply. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked as though she was trying to block the scene around her from her mind. Shinji laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

With a few quick motions he undid the remaining ties holding up her dress and it fell to the ground, useless. She stood before them all, naked and perfect. Only her mask remained, somehow making her seem even more exposed. Shinji swept her hair back, making sure none of it covered her, and looked at Shirou for approval. “Well? Isn’t she incredible? Tell me you don’t want her, tell me your Saber is better.”

Shirou clenched his teeth at the thought of Saber ever having to endure such humiliation. “Shinji, this is obscene. She’s your Servant, not your slave. How can you permit us, permit anyone to see her like this? Why would you do something so pointless? This does nothing to help you win the Grail war.”

Shinji glanced at Rider greedily. “A man can have more than one ambition, can’t he? Three command spells, three wishes fulfilled. Nothing says those wishes have to be about the war specifically. Besides, this way she can act as a commodity, something to be traded for more practical services.” He looked back at Shirou, all business once more. “So how about it? I can see that you want what I have, and you’d be an excellent addition to my team.” Shirou opened his mouth to answer but Shinji held up his hand. “One last thing before you decide. Rider?”

The Servant bowed her head, fist clenched. “Yes, master.” She stepped forward, coming within a foot of Shirou. He could see Saber move into a defensive stance, ready to pull him out of harm’s way should anything seem out of place. Shirou wasn’t worried about his safety. Rider wouldn’t attack him, not now - she was powerless, handicapped by her own master. He looked up at her, blushing at the curves of her breasts and the nearness of her body. She seemed to hesitate, steeling herself. Then in one fluid movement she leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock at the unexpected advance. She tasted sweet and slightly exotic; her warmth was so enticing, drawing him in. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into the sensation of it, unsure of whether he wanted her to stop. His trance was broken by a startled yell from Shinji.

Shirou stumbled back, away from Rider, and she nearly fell. A terrified scream rent the air. “Help me, Rider! Save me!”

In an instant she was gone, her clothes magically reappearing in the wake of his command. A spiked chain materialized in her hands and she threw it just in time to stop a lethal looking arrow from impaling Shinji. She moved into a fighter’s stance, blocking as much of Shinji as she could. Another arrow flew out of the darkness, and Rider sent her chain whipping in the direction of the arrow’s flight. A shadowy figure leapt out of the woods: Archer had come to join the fun. Shirou saw Rin leaning against a far tree out of Rider’s sightline and ran towards her. “Rin, stop! Stop him, please!”

Rin glared at him. “Why should I? What’s been happening here, exactly? I want to know, and I want to know now, because it looks to me like you’d formed some sort of alliance with Shinji. Enough to make out with his Servant, at least.“

Shirou shook his head. “That isn’t what happened. I didn’t want to kiss her, he made me – “

Rin raised her eyebrows, becoming more angry by the second. “He made you? Made you kiss a beautiful naked woman? Don’t insult my intelligence, Shirou.”

Saber had followed Shirou, making sure he was out of harm’s way. Behind her the battle between Archer and Rider raged on. “Shirou is right. He did not initiate contact with Rider. Shinji –“ her calm façade slipped slightly, revealing the loathing that still burned in her eyes. “Shinji forced Rider on Shirou as a way to persuade him to form an alliance.”

Rin looked between the two of them, dubious. “Why would he do something like that? How could he do something like that? Is Rider so shameless, so perverted that- “

“She isn’t!” Shirou said, a little louder than he’d intended. The two women looked at him. “She…she didn’t want to follow his commands. She had to. He ordered her to…to show herself to me.” He blushed, embarrassed, but continued. “He used one of his three command spells to drive her into that position.”

Saber’s eyes widened and she looked towards the battle. “Command spells – He used one just now too, to get Rider to help him. He used one to humiliate her in front of us, and if we assume that he had to use one in order to abuse her himself, then – “

“He’s out.” Rin’s eyes gleamed. “Archer!” She ran towards the battle, Saber and Shirou following “Archer, stop fighting!”

The servant looked at her, brow furrowed. “That isn’t wise, master. I almost have her.”

Rin drew herself up, looking completely confident. “Trust me Archer. Don’t make me use a command spell, it isn’t worth it.”

The Servant hesitated, then sighed and leapt effortlessly back to Rin’s side. “I’d like an explanation, if you please.”

Rin shook her head. “I don’t think you’ll need one.”

Rider stood, panting, in front of Shinji. She had several small injuries that were bleeding slowly through her clothes. At the sight of Archer’s retreat she relaxed her stance, letting her arms drop to her sides.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rider turned her head to look back at him. Even from a distance Shirou could see the last command spell glitter and fade from the book in Shinji’s hand. The boy seemed not to notice, but there was no doubt that Rider knew exactly what had happened. She turned to face him, staring him down. He looked confused, then angry that she wasn’t following his orders. Striding forward, he raised his arm as though he were about to hit her. She caught his arm with her free hand, her left still holding the spiked chain. Shinji squeaked at the firmness of her grip. “Rider, what are you doing? Let go of me!”

He struggled but she made no move to release him. “You have used your last command spell, Shinji. I am no longer your Servant.”

Shinji’s eyes widened in shock. “No! I won’t let you go – you’re mine!” He yanked free of her grasp and threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re mine! You’re mine and you’ll always belong to me!”

Rider tensed at his touch and Shirou knew instinctively what she was going to do. He looked away, closing his eyes, and heard Rin gasp, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground hard. Rider stood over Shinji, a bloodied spike in her hand. She was staring down at his wide-eyed corpse with utter loathing. “Don’t touch me. Ever.”

She turned away from the body, staggering slightly. She had not taken more than three steps when her chain dropped to the ground with a rattle and she collapsed. Her hair fanned out to cover her as her clothing disappeared, leaving her as naked as before. Shirou walked carefully towards her. “What are you doing?” hissed Rin, “She still the enemy!”

Shirou shook his head and knelt by her side. She was unconscious, her breathing shallow. The wounds along her arms and body weren’t healing as they should be – she was too weak. He moved to her other side, averting his gaze away from Shinji’s crumpled form. Brushing the hair away from her face, he blushed as it shifted to reveal new parts of her body. Even her mask had disappeared and without it she looked young, only a few years older than he was. Saber had followed him and now stood by his side, gazing impassively at Rider. Rin and Archer joined them, with Archer staring disdainfully down at the woman. “It seems pointless to finish her off – she’ll be dead by morning anyway.”

Shirou looked up at him, startled. “Why? She’s free of Shinji, she wasn’t hurt that badly in the battle…”

Rin looked at him like he was stupid. “She’s nearly out of Mana. She has no master to give it to her, and she’s too weak to take it from humans by force.”

Shirou bit his lip. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to live out her time on earth being abused and humiliated, only to die when she attained her freedom. He looked up at Rin. “I’m not strong enough to provide Mana, not for anyone but Saber, but you are.”

Rin stared at him. “I am, I suppose… but why would I want to? What’s in it for us, keeping Rider alive?”

“She could be a powerful ally,” Shirou said desperately.

“She could also betray us, make a pact with a new master,” Archer pointed out. “Better to end it now, when she can’t resist.”

Shirou shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t allow that to happen. If you try to hurt her, then Saber and I will protect her.” He looked at Saber uncertainly. “Won’t you, Saber?”

The swordswoman nodded stoically. Archer made a disapproving noise deep in his throat. “Emiya Shirou, you are letting your emotions run away with you. Remember that Rider is first and foremost a fighter, and ignore her outward appearance. Do not allow your weakness for her to cloud your judgment.”

Shirou looked down. “I know it must seem like that, but I swear it isn’t. Not entirely. When Shinji was forcing her to do all those things, when he was…touching her, I saw how upset she was. She may be a powerful warrior, but she’s also a person who has feelings and emotions of her own. He was hurting her. And he’d done it before.” He looked up at Rin pleadingly. “I'm not infatuated, I swear, I just want to give her a chance.”

Rin seemed like she was about to speak, but Saber stepped forward and all eyes turned to her. “I agree with Shirou. Rider deserves to live.” Archer seemed taken aback that Saber would support something so illogical. Saber glanced at him before continuing, “Shinji’s commands were vulgar and sadistic, and I believe that the matter should be taken up with the mage’s council. In our current position, no female Servant is safe from such abuse. Shirou could command the same things of me and I would be powerless to stop him.”

Shirou looked horror-stricken. “I would never – I couldn’t possibly do something like that to you.”

Saber smiled slightly and turned back to the group. “As far as Rider is concerned, I believe it would be unfair to consider her a part of Shinji’s 'team' after what he did to her.”

Rin gazed down at Rider and her expression softened. “I still think it’s crazy, but I’ll humor you. I’ll help her. If she takes a single step out of line, though, Archer will be the first to get rid of her.”

Shirou nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Rin. You’re wonderful.”

The girl glanced away, flustered, but composed herself. “Archer?” she queried. The Servant looked quite annoyed, but sighed and closed his eyes. A blanket slowly materialized in his hands. He tossed it roughly to Shirou, who wrapped it around Rider’s body and carefully lifted her into his arms to begin the long walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some persuading to convince Shirou that Rider should remain at Rin’s house, not his own. Rin’s excuse was that she needed a quiet place to restore Rider’s mana, and that she wanted her magical instruments nearby. In reality, the reason was far more serious: Rider was an enemy Servant and, despite no longer having a master, had yet to prove herself trustworthy. Archer was particularly wary of Rider’s powers, and had warned Rin repeatedly about them. When they reached home Rin settled Rider into the guest room, then began preparations for the exchange of mana. Archer left hurriedly: the exchange usually involved some sort of sexual component, and he didn’t even want to imagine what Rin might be doing to the unconscious Servant. He waited in the study, getting more and more impatient. After an hour Rin entered, smiling pleasantly. “Well, that’s been taken care of. She’ll be fine in the morning, I think.”

Archer watched her suspiciously: when it came to the Grail war, Rin never smiled. He privately wondered whether Rin hadn’t enjoyed the exchange a bit too much. Setting his uneasiness aside, he began a discussion on strategy. Rin was searching for a way to remove Shirou from the war without killing him, but was having trouble coming up with ideas. It was the nature of the war to battle to the death - the last man standing (or woman, in Rin’s case) was rewarded with the Grail, and all the power that came with it. He finally convinced Rin to go to bed after noticing how exhausted she looked. When he was sure that she had left he headed down the hall to check on Rider The Servant was practically darkness personified, with her spiked chains and jet black uniform, and he wasn't about to believe that she was weak and harmless without examining her for himself. He’d thought Rin was wise enough to overlook the woman’s enticing curves and delicate features, but the way she’d smiled had unsettled him. Reaching the guest room, he turned the doorknob silently and let the door swing inwards. The bed was empty. A window had been forced open and the cold night air blew through the room, making the curtains flutter. He felt like a fool for not checking sooner – who knew how long she’d been gone? He went to the window and was about to jump out and search for her when he stopped. Surely she’d return, if her goal was to entrap Rin. She had to be back by morning, or Rin would find out that she’d left. Retreating to the far corner of the room and hiding in the shadows, he settled down to wait.

Dawn was just breaking when Rider climbed back in through the window. She had not taken more than a few steps when Archer grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground, holding her down and keeping a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn’t cry out. “Care to inform me where you went tonight? Quietly, of course: you wouldn’t want Rin to hear what a deceitful little liar you are, not when your aim is to seduce her.”

Rider shook her head and Archer released the hand covering her mouth. She gasped for air, coughing, then shook her head again. “I’m not trying to seduce Rin. I’m grateful to her for saving me; it was an act of kindness far removed from the ferocity of the Grail war. She is a compassionate and good-hearted person - I’d never hurt her.”

Archer raised his eyebrows, disbelief written clearly on his face. “Somehow I can’t quite accept your earnest protestations, considering you snuck off in the middle of the night right after she’d helped you. I'll ask again: where did you go?”

Rider looked away, obviously reluctant to answer. He shook her slightly, and she winced. Vaguely, he noticed that she looked tired and worn out. He pressed a hand against her neck and she shuddered. “Ryuudouji. The Servant there, Caster, I was… I was investigating her.”

Archer released the pressure on her neck. “Why? Why now?”

Rider hesitated before answering. “She is…very controlling. I am worried about her intentions; I think she may target Rin. Her powers are strong, much stronger than ours, and if she captures us...”

Archer’s eyes narrowed. He’d noticed how she'd shivered when mentioning Caster’s powers, and how she'd referred to capture, not death. There was something she was hiding from him, and it annoyed him greatly, but before he could wring more information from her he heard the telltale groan from the hallway that could only mean one thing: Rin had awoken. His master was not a morning person, and she needed tea quickly or she wouldn’t make it to school. With a sigh he let Rider up, heading for the door. “Care to join us for breakfast and pretend you’re well rested, or would you prefer to plead illness?”

Rider looked down. “I am very tired. I would like to sleep, but if Rin wishes to see me, I will remain awake.”

Archer smiled cynically. “I will make your excuses to her. She will be going to school in an hour, and will return late this afternoon. I will accompany her, but I intend to make trips back here to ensure that you do not go 'investigating' again. You are to remain in this room, is that clear?” She nodded mutely and he left without another glance.

Rin asked no questions about Rider’s reluctance to emerge from the guest room, but Archer suspected that had more to do with his master’s muddled, bleary-eyed condition than anything else. The school day passed uneventfully, leaving Archer plenty of time to check on Rider. The Servant spent most of the day asleep, which made Archer curious as to how eventful her night had really been. Did she fight, perhaps, or travel a long distance? Normally a Servant would have recovered in a few hours from a simple surveillance mission. She was just waking up when Rin returned home, and the two of them talked briefly as Archer looked on. Rider noticed his watchfulness, glancing up at him occasionally. She thanked Rin for helping her recover, and to Archer’s dismay Rin offered to let Rider stay in the house as long as she wanted. He glared a warning at the other Servant, but she ignored him and accepted the offer. The three of them shared an early dinner together, and Archer was surprised to hear Rider repeat her concerns about Caster to Rin’s face (though she did not mention her nocturnal wanderings). Rin listened seriously, inquiring occasionally about Caster’s powers. Rider seemed reluctant to disclose specifics, and Archer thought back to their conversation the night before: she had not hesitated to call Caster’s powers overwhelming, but even then she hadn’t mentioned how she knew. He gritted his teeth; there was nothing he hated more than being kept in the dark. His thoughts were interrupted by the electric shock of someone trying to cross the barrier around the house. Several someones. Why hadn’t he felt them before? Rin sensed them too and leapt to her feet, running for the door. Archer followed, leaving Rider behind.

As they exited the house Archer saw why his alarm sense had not been triggered, and shuddered. The assailants were not humans or Servants, but misshapen beings made of what looked like bones, though no bones had ever fit together that way naturally. One of them rushed towards Rin and a sword materialized in Archer’s hand as he sliced the thing in half. Swarms of them approached, more every second. He fended them off as best he could, keeping Rin sheltered until she yelled for him to move. A blast of magic shot from her hands, disintegrating several of the beings and scattering the others. As they regrouped Archer took a step back, glancing at her. “There are too many of them to take out one by one. We have to find their leader, the person who controls them. If we do that they ought to disintegrate – they’re made of magic after all.”

The creatures had banded together once more and Archer was settling back into his defensive stance when he heard a low laugh echo through the night. The purple glow of magic flickered to life in the middle of the yard, halfway between them and the bone monsters: a woman had materialized, hooded and ominous, and Archer gritted his teeth. “Caster,” he hissed, and Rin looked at him anxiously.

The Servant before them smiled. “I seem to be in luck. I hadn’t expected to come across such prizes tonight. I was hunting different prey, but you’ll do, for now.”

Rin stared at her, confused. “Why would you come to my home, then, if you weren’t seeking us?”

Caster frowned and looked at the house behind them as though seeing it for the first time. “Your home, is it? So that’s why.” She raised her voice slightly. “You didn’t tell me you were already taken.”

To Archer’s astonishment Rider stepped out of the shadows. The sorceress glared at her, “Obviously you chose badly: your master couldn’t even protect you from being drawn in by my magic.” She turned her attention to Rin. “You seem to have acquired something I want rather badly, Tohsaka Rin. The only way I can get ahold of her now is to kill you. Of course, I was going to do that anyway.”

She raised her arm, magic growing at the tips of her fingers, when a voice stopped her. “I have not contracted with Rin.” Rider walked slowly towards the hooded Servant. “I would not want a weak or ineffective master. I want someone strong in magic who will triumph in the Grail war.”

Rin sniffed indignantly, but was wise enough not to speak. Caster slowly lowered her hand. “That’s a different tone than the one you used last night. You said then that you’d never contract with me. Care to explain yourself?”

Rider hesitated, but kept walking forward. “I’ve reconsidered. It's clear that I need someone to provide for my needs and direct me to my next target. Last night… I was simply surprised by the question, and perhaps a bit disoriented from the magic you used to invade my dreams and immobilize me. Now I’m certain: I will contract with you.”

Caster’s smile was almost hungry as she beckoned Rider to her. As the two Servants joined hands Archer saw Rin run towards them. He leapt forward, grabbing her by the shirt and yanking her back just in time. A web of acid purple light crackled into life around them, scorching the edge of Rin’s skirt. Caster laughed derisively. “Did you think you would be able to run away, little girl? You’ve been trapped ever since you left the safety of that house.”

Archer kept a firm grip on Rin’s shoulder: the magic surrounding them was immensely strong, and he didn’t want to risk her doing anything rash. She gasped and he turned to look; Rider knelt at Caster’s feet, and winds now swirled around the pair of them as Caster chanted in an archaic language. Light bloomed along Caster’s forearm - new command spells being engraved. The winds died away abruptly, leaving only the glow from the marks on Caster’s arm to indicate that any change had occurred. The hooded Servant began to laugh, a gloating, triumphant laugh that sent shivers down Archer’s spine. He prepared for an assault, though he knew he had little chance of protecting Rin against both Caster and Rider. Rin sensed his unease and drew closer to him. Caster raised her hand as if to fire off a spell, but to Archer’s shock she brought her hand down hard, striking Rider across the face and sending the woman sprawling. The sorceress stood over her and smiled vindictively. She flicked her fingers and a chain materialized in her hand, the other end of it attaching firmly to Rider’s collar. “You know what the Servant of a Servant is called, don’t you Rider?” Caster yanked her upright, forcing her to kneel once more, and bent over so that their faces were mere inches apart. “She’s called a slave.”

Staring lasciviously at her captive, she began to raise the chain higher and higher, forcing Rider’s head back and leaving her torso unprotected. Caster ran a long fingernail over the whiteness of Rider’s breast, watching as a bright red scratch appeared and faded. “You are going to regret making me wait.”

Her hand travelled the length of Rider’s torso and slipped under the hem of the woman's skirt. Archer grimaced and looked away; he had no interest in watching Rider being defiled, even if she had turned against them. He wished he knew what her endgame was and whether she was a threat to Rin’s safety, and cursed himself for not questioning her more thoroughly about the events of the previous night. Rin was staring at the spectacle, lips parted in stunned horror, and he could barely contain the protective urge to cover her eyes. Though she was a master and an accomplished magician she was still so young, so innocent. He heard Rider moan and Caster’s peals of laughter. “You little slut. Did your last master tell you to parade bare before him, or is it just your own personal fetish to not wear underclothes?”

She released the chain and Rider stumbled back, off balance. Caster gave her a shove and she fell onto the hard ground, staring up into Caster’s hooded face. The sorceress lowered herself onto Rider’s body, straddling her, and began to fondle her breasts. Archer was hypnotized, unable to look away from the horrible drama before him. Leaning forward, Caster whispered into Rider’s ear, “You’re mine,” and kissed her fiercely, holding her down.

Rider extended a trembling arm towards Archer, hand grasping desperately at something that was not there, and he suddenly realized what she wanted him to do. Closing his eyes, he began to build a dagger in his mind, sharp and lethal. He’d never materialized an object into someone else’s hands before, but he had to try: he couldn’t stand being helpless, unable to stop a woman from being molested. Light grew around her outstretched hand and the dagger appeared, gleaming in the moonlight. Rider plunged it into Caster’s back and the sorceress screamed. Before she could retaliate Rider surged forward, yanking off her hood and slicing across her throat. The scream ended abruptly and Caster fell to the ground, eyes wide and unseeing and arms still vainly reaching towards Rider. The other Servant raised the knife and drove it through Caster’s heart. At once a hissing sound filled the clearing and the remaining bone monsters disappeared. The net of light around Archer and Rin faded away, and he cautiously stepped forward. Rider slowly stood, dropping the knife and disentangling herself from Caster's corpse, Rin gulped, then walked to Rider’s side, gingerly taking her hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up – you’re covered in blood.”

Rider did not respond so Rin tugged gently at her hand, leading her towards the house. Archer followed, glancing behind him; the sorceress’ body glowed with a purple light, then disintegrated, leaving no trace that she had ever been there.

Rin filled the bathtub with steaming hot water, then handed Rider a large towel and left to give the Servant privacy. She and Archer retired to the Salon and sat in silence for several minutes, until Rin said quietly, “Why?” She looked at Archer. “Why would she do that? Why would she go so far?”

Archer looked out the window, staring at the place where Caster’s body had lain. “It provided an excellent diversion. Caster completely forgot that we were there.”

Rin stared at him, wide eyed. “She couldn’t have…she didn’t do all that just to protect us, did she? Offering herself as a distraction and letting Caster –“

A noise at the door made her stop. Rider entered, the towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair twisted into a complicated knot at the base of her neck. Archer smiled crookedly as he noticed that the towel covered more of her form than her dress had. Rin walked swiftly to Rider’s side, resting a light hand on the woman’s arm. “I have some spare nightclothes I can lend you.”

She guided Rider to the door, glancing meaningfully at Archer He sighed, then settled back into a chair to wait. The girl returned several minutes later and leaned against a wall. “She’s resting in the guest room. I imagine she’ll sleep for a while.”

Rin looked exhausted, but gazed down the hall towards Rider’s room as though she wanted to go back. “She must have been so frightened, Archer.”

He looked at her in surprise. Fear was not a feeling he associated with Rider. Humiliation and shame, perhaps, but never fear. She was a Servant, a powerful and supernatural hero: fright was unbecoming. He nodded in order to humor Rin, and subtly guided her to her own room. She looked worn and tired as she said good night, and he made a mental note not to wake her for school the next morning - she needed a rest. Gliding silently down the hall, he plotted out his route for the evening; he wanted to make sure no other Servant had sensed their fight with Caster. A quiet sound made him pause, and he crept stealthily back down the hall. The sound came from Rider’s room, and he nudged the door open just a crack. Rider was curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around herself as if protecting her from unseen enemies. She was sobbing softly. He stared at her as his mind flashed back, unbidden, to the night of Shinji’s death. He’d always focused on the kiss she’d given Shirou and the wantonness of her naked body. He had been hidden in the trees, unable to hear their conversation, and had assumed the worst of her when he’d seen her strip. Now he remembered how Shinji had stroked her breasts and hips, the vindictive way in which she’d killed him, and her last words to him: “Don’t touch me. Ever.”

He felt a surge of pity as he realized what she must have meant, and how much strength it must have taken to expose herself to Caster’s perversions. He hesitated, then swung the door open, being sure to make noise so that she had time to collect herself. In an instant she was sitting upright, looking perfectly calm, though he noticed that her hands were clenched around the hem of the nightdress Rin had lent her, and that her shoulders still shook slightly. He chose to ignore it; he would not damage her pride further. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What you did tonight - you may have saved Rin’s life, and you risked your own to keep her safe. I wanted to thank you.”

She was silent for a moment, then suddenly leapt to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck. He stiffened, reaching for his sword, but relaxed when he felt her head rest against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you for understanding what I needed when I reached out to you, for helping me before things went…too far.”

He nodded and patted her back awkwardly, lowering her onto the bed and kneeling at her side. “Rider, I would like to ask you…” he took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Would you aid me in protecting Rin?”

She stared at him, and he looked away. “Your actions tonight have proven that you care for her safety, and she has already begun to rely on you.” He paused before adding, “I trust you not to hurt her.”

Part of him was shocked that he would say such a thing; allowing another Servant access to his master was extraordinarily dangerous. But Rider had done so much for them already; such an agreement was merely an acknowledgement of her actions. She bowed her head solemnly. “I would be honored to serve under you and protect master Rin.”

She was smiling despite her serious tone and he reached for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. “Good. Then we’re agreed.” Rising to his feet, he headed towards the door once more. “You should rest well, for now.” Turning to look back at her, he smiled. “There will be plenty for us to do in the morning.”


End file.
